The Road Trip
by PaulsWolfGirl23
Summary: The pack and Bella decide to go on a 2 week long road trip across Washington State. Will anyone survive Sam's schedules? Leah and her bitch moods? Or just Quil down right period? Well read, review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 New Adventures

Bella's Pov

"Let me go you self-center lil-"

"Bella watch your language." exclaimed Charlie.

"You tell him Bells! You cannot make us go!" screamed Leah as she was trying to get away from Harry.

"Leah get your ass in the RV now!" yelled Sue.

"Come on Billy why can't we crack open a few beers and chill with you?" chuckled Jared.

"Son you do know that the chief of police is right here..Right?" Charlie said while trying to keep a serious face.

"What? Yeah coming Kim." Then with that Jared was gone and into the RV.

"Well I think as the most mature one here I should just stay here and look out for any signs of leeches." Coughed Sam.

"Sam weren't you the one that stayed up all night making schedules out for everybody?" laughed Emily.

"Oh no not with these damn schedules again...Sam when are you going to learn to go with the flow." asked Kim while popping her head out of the RV.

"Same time you learn to wear panties." he mumbled. Then with that she flipped him off and returned back inside.

"Guys come on get with the program! We need to make it on the highway in an hour." Quil shouted as he was coming out of the RV wearing a Captains Hat.

"Dude do you really need a hat?" Embry asked while putting his and Angela's things in the side of the RV.

"Yes it makes me look cool...Why you want one don't you?" Quil smirked.

"N..No." Embry sputtered. Then all of a sudden Quil threw him a hat that said, 'Co Captain'.

"As sweet and touchy this is can we please hurry things up.", Pleaded Jake.

"Son do you have everything you need?" asked Billy.

"Yes dad, do you think you can survive without me for two weeks?" smirked Jake.

"I can manage son, besides I got these Old Men and to help me out." He chuckled.

"Ok last call to say good-bye." Shouted Quil.

"Bells you got your pepper spray?"

"Yes dad. Can I please go now?" I pleaded.

"Yeah be safe I love you and oh keep Paul out of trouble." he chuckled before joining Billy.

"Where is Paul?" I yelled.

"The dick kicked me out of the bed and is now passed out in the back.", yelled Leah.

"Leah be good is all I can say." Pleaded Harry.

"Bye guys I'll be sure to keep them in check." Chuckled Angela as she climbed aboard.

"Oh dear, be careful Ang. Don't turn into one of them." Chuckled Billy.

"Oh shut up. We are very responsible. Don't worry and oh are you sure you can handle the Rez by yourself?" I questioned.

"Yes goodbye Bells." Charlie said.

"Good bye world..Hello Hell." I said as I closed the Rv door.

"Ok let's see if everybody is here." said Quil as he pulled out some notepad. "Embry can you do the honors?"

"Yes! Ok Bella and Paul?"

"Here." I said and Paul continued to snore.

"Ok..Sam and Emily."

"Here, Here" They said.

"Jared, Kim, and Kiara?"

"Were all here." Kim said.

"Ok..Me and Ang are here... Ok is Jake and Leah here."

"Yes were all here drive the fucking thing already." Moaned Leah.

"Hey wait! You forgot some!" yelled Sue and she was entering the RV.

"Oh yeah..we forgot the twins and Seth." Chuckled Quil.

"Yeah can we go now?", whispered Seth like he was trying not to be in pain.

"Seth. Don't try to run from mommy. Did you pack your sunscreen? You know how you get when your little butt gets Bur-"

"YES MOM!" he yelled.

"Good. Collin and Brady I hope you packed your lotion.."

"Yes ma'am. Well I think It's time to hit the road so we will see you later." They said while lightly shoving Sue out of the RV.

"Bye kids Love y'all!" Then with that she ran towards the house and I could have sworn she did a happy dance..

"Well let's hit the road." Yelled Quil.

"First stop is the gas station. We need to fill up on gas and get plenty of snacks." Embry said.

"Hey can somebody please get this dog off my face!" Yelled Paul from the back.

"Aww Kiara likes you Paulie." chuckled Jake.

"Yeah a little too much." he mumbled.

"Looks like Bella has a little competition" laughed Sam.

"Nobody can replace me"

"Well..I don't know about that. Kiara looks like she is in Heaven right now." Chuckled Seth.

We all looked to the back to see Kiara humping Paul like there is no tomorrow.

"Hey Paul is she better that me?"

"No..but things can change.. I think you need to come over here and show me a lil somethin." He said while thrusting his hips and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh hell no! Save that for later." laughed Kim before pulling out her Cosmo.

"Kim do you take that where ever you go?" laughed Emily.

"Hey they give good tips and plus I love the, How to please your man questions in the back." she chuckled before looking back down.

"So what do y'all wanna do till we stop for gas?" Asked Seth.

"Let's play would you rather." suggested Jared as he took the magazine from Kim.

"Fine..Bella would you rather run around La Push and Forks naked or French kiss Mike Newton?" Question Kim. By now Paul was up and we were all in the living area minus Quil and Embry who were in the front.

"Umm...I don't know it's a hard decision but probably kiss Mike."

"Why in fuck's hell would you want to kiss him?" Paul growled out.

"Well would you rather me run around naked showing everybody my body?"

"Yes!" Shouted Quil from the front.

"Well you got a point...Ok go." Paul finally gave in.

"Ok Jared would you rather twerk for the elders or sing Barbie Girl in front of Kim's parents?"

"Shit..I guess twerk in front of the elders. They already think were messed up as it is."

"Plus I think my dad would beat him with a newspaper til he learned to respect his elders." laughed Kim.

"Ha Ha laugh it up. What would you do Kimmy-Bear? Would you rather suck on Old Quil's feet or show up at the movie theater in nothing but a bra and thongs" Smirked Jared.

"I would pick the movie theater I mean I have nothing to hide." Kim smirked right back.

"Ohh so you do consider wearing panties at times." whispered Sam.

"Shut up Sammy! Would you rather eat a corn dog in front of Paul slowly or run across the Rez naked with your ass painted in rainbow colors?" chuckled Kim.

"I..umm..I"

"What cat got your tounge Sam", laughed Leah.

"No it's just against bro code to eat while looking in another man's eyes especially when it's a corn dog. Then rainbow colors Really?" he cried but then he had this evil glint in his eye till he started saying, "But I guess I'll choose the rainbow-colored ass."

"Good to know Sammy." laughed Jake.

"Yeah...So Leah." Sam said as Leah stopped laughing and looked him dead in the eye.

"Sam don't you dar-"

"Would you rather watch your parents have sex every day for a year or join in to make it stop?" Sam asked. For a second everyone was silent till Quil busted out laughing from the front making everybody minus Leah join in.

"Sam...Why oh why did you say that out loud! Nobody but me and you knew about that." she cried.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad baby." laughed Jake.

"Fine...when I was ten I walked in on my mom and dad having sex. I didn't know what to do or what to think. I couldn't breathe and mom started moaning and I started crying. Then Seth walked in like it was nothing going on and he told mom and dad to continue. Me and Sam of course were best friends and therefore I told him. So with that I that's why I don't go home on Friday nights. It's to embarrassing and Sam makes fun of me every time were alone."

"I take that back that is bad." laughed Jacob as he fell on the floor pulling Jared along with them.

"Idiots." whispered Emily.

"Oh come on Em why don't you cough up your story."

"Bella shut up please I'm begging you." she whispered.

"Wait what story?" asked Sam as he finally came down from Leah's tale.

"Oh the one about finding her mom and her dad in a certain situation as Harry and Sue."

"Bella...How could you?" she said.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't pass it up." I laughed as tears fell down my face.

"Oh Bella are you forgetting something." singed Angela.

"No" I said rather to quick.

"Come on I know you remember it like it was yesterday..oh wait it was yesterday. Right Claire?"

"Yeah that was the best day ever." Claire laughed.

"What happened?" called Quil from the driver seat.

"Well Claire, Bella, and I went to see Charlie after work. We thought after a hard day he should have some of Emily's stew, well turns out he was in there making stew." laughed Angela.

"Wait I don't get it." Seth said. You could tell everybody was confused so I continued.

"Ok so we walked in and I heard screaming. I didn't really think about smelling around I just knew I had to get to my father. Well I got to the door and opened it and when I looked over I seen him and some lady...making stew." I said while shivering about the reminder. "But thankfully I closed the door before they could notice I was there."

"Hell I still don't know how you didn't notice I mean for goodness sakes there was clothes all over the place." laughed Claire.

"Oh I can't breathe." laughed Quil and Embry.

"Quil watch the road. Oh and the best part was as soon as she came back down stairs she was green. She just ran out the door and around the yard yelling about, "I'm blind. Oh my poor innocent eyes."

"Claire I couldn't help it..."

That just made everybody minus me die out laughing. Everybody had tears in their eyes and I could have sworn I felt the RV swerve a little.

"Quil...look at the road." I growled out.

"Sorry Bells but were here anyways. So everybody get your snacks, go to the bathroom, and meet back her in 10 minutes." announced Quil as he parked the RV.

"I call dibs on the bathroom first." Paul said as he flew past me.

"I'm sure we can all go inside one bathroom, can't we girls?" said Emily.

"Yeah I seen all of naked and bent over plenty of times..ain't nothing new." Leah said as we passed the boys and their bathroom, closing their mouths on the way in.

**Back in the Rv**

"So where are we going first Quil?"

"First were going to this Mountain type place and we will be camping out there."

"That explains why we had to bring tents and sleeping bags." whispered Jared.

"Yup and we will be arriving there in about a good hour and a half. So feel free to do as you please till then.

"How many beds are in this thing?"

"One for each imprint couple and the couches pull out into a bed along with the table, so I think were goo on all that.

"Well I'm off to bed then" yawned Leah as she got up and made her way to the back. "Oh and Paul don't think about kicking me out again you dick."

"See you in a few too princess." he replied right back.

"Well I'm actually hyper so what do y'all wanna do?" asked Jared.

"Sleep" I said as I lay back and rest my head in Paul's lap while my feet are in Jacobs.

"Come on Bells don't you wanna play a game or something?" asked Paul.

"Yeah the quite game. Who ever talks for the next hour and a half gets cut." I yawned out.

"Oh I love the feisty side of her." chuckled Collin as he stole Kim's magazine from her.

"That's it if y'all need me I'm going in there with Leah." I said as I got up. I gave Paul a kiss then I looked back at the rest and pretend I was cutting my throat. Giving them a warning if they disturb me it was going to be their throat next.

"Come on Bella the bed is all nice and warm for ya baby." I heard Leah say. So I jumped on the bed and cuddled close to Leah drifting in a peaceful slumber.

Paul's Pov

"Ok well that wasn't scary at all..." whispered Angela.

"Yeah and she seemed serious too.." Sam whispered back.

"So guys what should we do now?"

"Let's watch a movie or something." suggested Brady.

"No more of that cartoon stuff though. That messes with your brain." I laughed.

"Ok well I guess we can watch King Kong, Jurassic Park, The Notebook? Who brought that?" Seth asked.

"Not me.." whispered Sam.

"Hmm-hmm well let's just stick to Jurassic Park for now." Seth said before sliding in the disc and laying beside the couch.

So that's pretty much how it went. Seth and the twins were on the floor with all the pillows. Then me and Jake on one couch while Emily, Claire, and Angela had the other. While Sam and Jared played cards at the table. The piece and quite, aside from the funny parts of the movie, were all that we could here. It was comforting for a while. We were all in this Rv making memories and hopefully more to come. But did you notice how I said the comfort lasted a while..well a while only meant 45 minutes but yeah you get my drift...


	2. Chapter 2 The Payback

Bella's Pov

I woke up from my peaceful sleep with Leah and soon realized it was not a dream. Oh go back to sleep. Dream dream dream I kept chanting to myself though I knew it wasn't working.

"I guess I'll go handle the kids." I yawned as I got up.

"I'll go with you I'm kinda of hungry." Leah yawned as she got up and headed towards the front. I followed her but stopped in my foot steps as I came to what was in front of me.

"Oh my.." Leah breathed out. What was in front of us was the most craziest thing. Seth was tied up with Collin and Brady while struggling to get free, Sam and Jared were passed out on the table like wild animals. The girls were sprawled out all over the floor, feet over face, face between boobs...Then me and Leah looked over to see Jake and Paul passed out on the couch. Jake was laying on his chest while Paul had his hands wrapped around him. They were both mumbling away. We seen Quil and Embry waving a camera around silently asking us to take pictures. As we did I thought to myself, What the hell happened in here?

"Do you think we should wake them?" whispered Leah.

"I don't know. How long do we have till we arrive at the campsite?" I asked Quil.

"Maybe about 15 minutes or so." he said.

"Good. Let's just be quite until we park and Bella go untie them for me." whispered Leah.

"Seth what in the hell happened?" I asked as I untied him and the twins.

"I kinda told Paul and Jake that they look very manley while laying on the couch together. But I just meant it as a joke and they took it far and ended up tying us together. Then the rest just sat down and laughed. I'm sorry.." he whispered back.

"Don't worry Sethy were gonna get them back later tonight." whispered Leah.

"Just as long as me and Quil aren't hurt. We tried to help but they said we would be next so we just waited till y'all got up." Embry said gently.

"Ok so tonight we can think of something to do to them but in the mean time let's just sit and wait."

"So what are we gonna do while were camping Quil?" Leah asked as she grabbed Kim's Cosmo magazine.

"First were gonna set up camp and then send some people to go get wood while the others start the fire. Once were settled in we could go to the lake and hang out till dinner."

"That's actually a good idea. Maybe tonight we can tell stories and eat smores." suggested Seth.

"Yup were stored up on marshmallows, grandcrackers, and chocolate little bro." Embry grinned.

"So what do y'all think the Elders are doing right now?" I asked.

Charlie's Pov

"Ok Sue are you ready baby?" Harry asked.

"All you have to do is slurp it up, just do it really fast." Billy explained.

"Ok I'm ready." Sue said before she took a deep breath and slurped a Fire Shot up.

"Oh my..I feel so young again." she chuckled.

"That's my girl! Hey Charlie when are the rest of the police department showing up?" Harry asked.

"Maybe an hour. Old John is bringing the keg and the front desk lady is bringing the video."

"Man were gonna kick it just like old times. Now all we need is Old Quil to hurry up with the food and we'll be set." Billy chuckled.

"Man we can't let the kids find out about this ok..."

"Don't worry. Oh and my sister and her wolf pack are coming here to help patrol." Sue explained.

"How in the hell did you get that to happen?" Billy asked.

"Let's just say the alpha, which is my nephew, owes me." she smirked before walking off.

"Now we know where Leah get's her fire from." I chuckled before chugging down a beer.

Bella's Pov

"Get your asses up!" Leah yelled when we were finally parked.

"What the hell Leah. Did you really have to do that?" Jared asked while he looked around at us eyes stopping on Jake and Paul.

"Hey Sam wake up hurry man look." Jared whispered as he shook Sam finally waking him up and pointing at Jake and Paul.

"Ha I always knew they had a soft spot for each other." Sam laughed out finally waking the two love birds.

"Can't a guy get some sleep without hearing anybody laughing or shouting?" Jake yawned as he finally realized he was laying on Paul. He tried to move but Pauls grip got tighter.

"Bella stop moving baby..You know the big bad wolf likes the chase." he mumbled in his sleep.

"Paul..let go of me?" Jake whispered.

"Get out of my dream Jake..go play with Leah or Mariah"

"WHO THE FUCK IS MARIAH?" shouted Leah.

Everybody moved their imprints behind them as she started shaking. Paul finally opened his eyes and realized that wasn't a dream. Then he looked down to see he had a grip on Jake and he let go making Jake drop to the floor.

"Leah it's not what you think.." Jake started.

"Then what is it Jake?" Leah asked while on the edge of phasing right there beside me. Paul couldn't get over here without pissing Leah off more so Sam to the liberty of pulling me behind him protecting me and Emily both.

"I just said that Mariah Carey was hot that's all. Nothing else I promise Leah. I put that on everything that I didn't cheat. Leah you have to believe me.." he said as he was making his way closer to her before finally pulling her into a hug.

"So you think she is hotter than me?" Leah asked as she was finally calming down.

"Hell no! But we were all just thinking about famous people and their looks...Leah I swear ok." Jake breathed out.

"Yeah..sure" she said before she let go of Jake and walked out of the Rv.

"Well ok let's got set up the tents and unpack." Quil announced as the boys calmed down finally letting their imprints free.

"Bella are you ok?" Paul asked as he was turning me around in all directions looking over me to make sure I was ok.

"Yeah Paul I'm fine..just a little jealous of Jake right now." I mumbled earning a loud "Ha" from Jake.

"Oh Bella just wait for tonight." he whispered before walking out. I just sat there and did a little happy dance earning giggles from the twins.

"Let's go you two we have a lot of things to do." I winked letting them know that the payback was still in set.

"Ok everybody set your tents around the fire pit. Not to close though." Sam said going serious.

"We don't wanna burn like those leeches." laughed Brady.

"Burn baby burn." Collin singed.

"Hey Jared how is setting up the tent going for ya?" I smirked. Jared was on the other side having issues with the tent. It kept falling on Kim every time he got it to set up.

"Oh shut up and come over here." he said.

"Well me and Angela are done." Embry said while pulling up a chair and sitting Angela in his lap.

"Lucky for you! I didn't think it would be that hard." Emily said as her tent kept falling on her.

"Well if only you would have went on the camping trips when we were younger Emily. How do you think me, Seth, Bella, Jake and Quil got them up so fast." chuckled Leah.

"At the time I was to stuck up to stay in the woods." she mumbled.

"Well now look at you. You gotta deal with the woods everyday now." I laughed as I finally finished Jared's tent now walking over to help Emily and Sam.

"So now that everyone's tents are ready Leah, Bella, the twins, Seth and I will go out and look for firewood while the rest of you get everything you need out of the camper." Quil said before walking off and leading the way. When we were out of ear range he finally stopped and looked around.

"Ok so Embry is staying with the others making sure they don't leave. Now we have enough time to talk the plan over." Quil said.

"Well I think it needs to be something scary and that would freak them out." Seth suggested.

"Yeah what if we told scary stories and the prank went along with it." Leah said.

"Yeah that's perfect. We need to make sure it doesn't sound fake or anything."

"Ok good get the firewood quick cause Paul and Jake are coming for their girls." Quil said before he started picking up random wood.

"Bella flirt with Seth while I'll flirt with the twins...it can go along with the prank." Leah whispered.

"Hey why can't y'all flirt with me?" Quil whispered back.

"You have an imprint you dumb ass." I whispered.

"Bella where are y'all?" Paul called out from far away. Me and Leah looked at each other before grabbing the boys and running a different way leaving Quil to fend for himself. Of course we were in ear range so we could hear everything still.

"They went to look for wood" Quil shouted back to them.

"Seth have I ever told you that you had the most...prettiest eyes I ever seen." I whispered seductively.

"Yeah a few times." he smirked. By now Paul and Jake had reached Quil and I knew they could hear us.

"Yeah look at the twins muscles...I could just survive off of rubbing them." Leah moaned.

"But look at Seth's hair...I want to just run my fingers through it and tug on it till I have you purring." I moaned.

"Bella and Leah where are y'all?" The boys shouted sounding pissed off. I knew they could hear us.

"Over hear." Leah shouted back.

"Don't tell the rest about this and maybe later we can...reward ya'll." I breathed out gently leaning in and kissing Seth on the cheek.

"There y'all are..did you get any wood?" Paul asked while walking up looking between me and Seth.

"Yup right here baby. Me and Leah ran into them so we decided to walk back with them." I said while walking up to him.

"What else did y'all do?" Jake asked now looking murderous.

"Nothing we seen some deer and stuff but that's about it. Come on let's go I'm ready to go swimming." Leah said while grabbing Jakes hand and leading him away from us.

"Well..we..umm...see ya." The twins said before running off with Seth right behind them.

"Well let's go." I said walking off but Paul grabbed my hand and pushed me against a tree.

"Bella...why do you smell different." Paul asked as he sniffed his way up and down my neck.

"Who knows...why do I stink?"

"No..you smell like..Seth." he growled out eyes turning black.

"Paul look at me..nothing is going on ok. Maybe it was just cause I was with him. I don't know but don't freak out or get mad. Okay?"

"Ok." he whispered before pulling me into a rough kiss. I dropped all the wood as he lifted me up making me wrap my feet around his waist. He started thrusting his hip and making me moan out his name. Then he started kissing his way down to my chest and I knew things had to stop here.

"Paul we need to go back." I moaned.

"_Mine..Mine.._" he growled out.

"Fuck Paul I'm yours but we need to save this for later ok?"

"Yeah..let's go." he said as he licked my mark. His wolf reminding me of who I belonged too. Making me moan out his name.

"Ok let's go my big bad wolf." I whispered before picking the wood back up.

"You better run little red cause this wolf loves the chase." he said as he grabbed the wood from me and started to stalk towards me. So that's how it went til we got back to the others, him chasing me around.

"Bella go change were heading to the lake." yelled the girls. Everybody was in their bathing suits except for me. I didn't even realize Paul had his on.

"Ok I'll meet y'all there." I yelled back.

"Here Bells, Leah told me to give this to you." Seth smirked as handed me my bathing suit.

"Thanks Sethy." I whispered to him before walking inside the camper knowing damn well all the boys was staring at us.

"Well I'm off to the water you guys. I need to go stop the twins from breaking my floatie." Seth said before running towards the lake.

"What in the world just happen?" Jared asked.

"I think he is trying to take Bells away from Paul." laughed Sam.

"Well I'm gonna keep an eye on the bitch." Paul mumbled before sprinting towards the lake."

"Which bitch?" Laughed Quil making the others join in.

"Quil when will you ever learn to shut up." I said as I walked out of the camper slowly.

"Damn looking good Bells." chuckled Jared.

"Thanks I try. Well I need to go catch up with the girls." I said as I started walking.

"Yeah were right behind you." Sam said.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you Sam. Your actually looking kinda..sexy today." I winked before walking off giving my hips an extra sway.

"Did she just?" Jake asked.

"Just keep walking..." Sam mumbled.

"Oh this is going to be good." Quil whispered giving Embry a wink.

Bella's Pov still

"Hey girls" I said as I joined them in laying out.

"Hey Bells why is Paul glaring at Seth like he wants to kill him?" Kim asked. We look over to see Paul sitting on the rocks staring Seth down as he played with the twins.

"Pshh who knows." I mumbled.

"So what took you so long?" Emily asked.

"I couldn't get my bathing suit on right."

"Girl I hear you..Oh hey boys." Claire said as the boys walked over to us with the cooler.

"Hey y'all look good laying out by the way." Quil said before laying on top of Claire. She then pushed him off her making him fall on Angela.

"Get off you bitch." Angela laughed.

"Oooo Ang cussed." laughed Jared.

"Sorry..Every since that game we played I can't help it." she blushed.

"Well I'm hitting the water who's in?" Jared said.

"Naw I think were good...go have fun boys." I said as I winked at Jared. He just stood there staring at me like I was crazy.

"Jared are you okay?" Kim asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I was thinking about something." he said before running off towards the others.

"Well that was weird." Leah said giving me a knowing smirk.

"Yeah I know right. So girls what happened in the Rv when we were sleeping?"

"It went crazy. Seth said something then Paul and Jake went ape shit. We tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen and we weren't waking you two up. So we couldn't do nothing else but sit and watch. We planned on undoing them but then I guess we fell asleep." Claire said.

"Oh well poor boys." Leah laughed as she watched the boys play in the water.

Paul's Pov

That dick was trying to steal my girl! He should know never to get in a imprint's way. He smelled like Bella all over and she had the nerve to lie to me. I heard everything her and Seth said along with Leah and the Twins.

"Aye Paul you coming." Jake asked.

"Yeah bro." Giving Seth one last glare I joined the guys in the water.

"Dude what's up with Bells?" Jared asked.

"I don't know she acting really weird.."

"Yeah I would call it that too after winking at me and calling Sam sexy." Jared replied back.

"She what?"

"Calm down I'm sure it was meant for a joke bro." Embry said.

"Yeah I mean Bella loves you." Quil laughed before dunking Embry underwater.

"Yeah and plus she is your imprint. It would hurt both of you if y'all cheated." Jake said.

"You didn't see Leah?"

"I'm trying to put that aside maybe Embry is right it might be a Joke." Jake replied.

"Don't worry it will be fine.." Sam said as he threw Jacob.

"Yeah...I'm not to sure about that." Jared said as he pointed a finger in the other direction. We looked over to see Bella thrown over Seth's shoulders. Laughing as little old Seth bounced her around. I growled and dangerous enough for the rest to swim away from me. By then Bella was looking at me and telling Seth to put her down.

"Ok well who is ready for some food and stories?" Quil shouted before running back to the campsite.

I stayed behind for a reason grabbing Bella keeping her away from the rest. Oh she was not getting out of my sight now.

"Paul-" she started to say before I growled at her making her shut up quickly. I didn't mean to scare her but I was to pissed off to be talking. So with that I grabbed her hand and lead her back to the campsite.

"Ok everybody get your food and gather around the fire. It's time for scary stories." Embry said.

"Ok so I have a story to start off with." Quil said waiting for everybody to settle down. By now I was good but still cautious of Seth. Bella was in my arms but he still kept looking at her.

"Ok well one time, _A woman and her boyfriend were on their way home from somewhere one night, and suddenly his car ran out of gas. It was about one in the morning and they were completely alone in the middle of the nowhere. _

_The guy stepped out of the car, saying comfortingly to his girlfriend, "Don't worry, I'll be right back. I'm just going to go out for some help. Lock the doors, though." _

_She locked the doors and sat restlessly, waiting for her boyfriend to come back. Suddenly, she sees a shadow fall across her lap. She looks up to see... not her boyfriend, but a strange, crazed looking man. He is swinging something in his right hand. _

_He sticks his face close to the window and slowly pulls up his right hand. In it is her boyfriend's decapitated head, twisted horribly in pain and shock. She shuts her eyes in horror and tries to make the image go away. When she opens her eyes, the man is still there, grinning psychotically. He slowly lifts his left hand, and he is holding her boyfriend's keys... to the car. What does she do? She hops out of her side and runs. She doesn't stop till she reaches the main road. There she sees a car coming her way. Thinking that it was her only way to survive she flags the car down._

_"Ma'am are you ok?" Said the man. It was dark and the killer could be right behind her for all she knew._

_"Please you have to help me! This man j..just killed my boyfriend. Please help me!" She cried out._

_"Get in then. Hurry up!" The man said rather quickly._

_"Thank you so much." She said as he started driving. Sooner or later they got to town but he passed the police station._

_"Hey you passed the station." No reply. "Hey turn around I'm serious." She yelled._

_"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to talk to strangers." He laughed before he turned into a abandon house. He parked the car and dragged her in. _

They didn't find the bodies till years later. To this day they still think the killer is out there somewhere looking for couples. The poor girl thought he was right behind her but never thought twice about him being in front of her." Quil said as he finally finished his story.

"Damn bro that's scary." Jared said as he pulled Kim a little bit closer.

"Yeah well I need to go pee so whoever needs to go you better come on." Leah said as she got up from Jakes lap.

"Oh I thought you would never ask." I said starting to get up but then Paul grabbed my arm and glanced at Seth quickly then back at me.

"Paul I'll be right back ok. It only takes a few minutes to pee babe." I said as started walking after Leah.

"Well it's nice of you ladies to join us." chuckled Quil.

"Ha hurry up and pee Quil." I said before pulling out my phone and waving it around silently telling them to get on it.

_Group chat: Quil, Bella, Embry, Leah, Set, Collin, Brady_

_Q:Ok what's the plan?_

_L:Ok Bella needs to text Seth and tell him to bring the twins and meet us. Quil and Embry then goes back to the others. _

_B:Good now we need to actually put it all together._

_E:Ok so Seth and Collin make up an excuse to come see us so they leave. But me and Quil return and when they ask what happen we need to be confused and all that. Knowing Paul he will take off to find Bella but now what should we do?_

_S:Hurry up guys Paul is freaking out over here its been five minutes._

_L:I wish we had blood lol_

_Q: I do! I got some from the hospital the other day._

_Brady: I'm not gonna even ask..._

_L:Ok that's weird but anyways we need to have a blood trail that leads up to the twins and me. We then tell them that Bella and Seth disappeared. Once we say that Bella needs to scream really loud. We then take off and find you and Seth both of you passed out or something._

_Q:This is gonna be good lmao I can't wait!_

_S:Ok well let's do this guys Bella text me!_

I then text Seth saying, "Hey babe come meet me and your sister and she said bring the twins."

"Okay baby I'm on my way." he replied.

"Well this should be good." Laughed Leah.

Paul's Pov

"What is taking them so long?"

"They gotta pee Paul. Plus they probably walked as far as way as possible from Quil." laughed Emily.

"Well they need to hurry up."

"Chill man let's eat smores." Seth said as he got up and went to his tent.

"Smores?" Angela asked before jumping up and bouncing up and down.

"Oh hell no! This chick is not eating no more sweets ever again." laughed Jared.

"Hey I said I was sorry." laughed Angela.

"Ang sorry doesn't cut it." chuckled Emily.

"Hey Seth did you find the smores yet?" Kim yelled.

"No. Collin and Brady come help me. Where did Quil put this stuff at?" Seth asked.

"Somewhere. I still don't know why he dumped it all in your tent." laughed Brady as he started walking towards the tent.

"Cause he said he wanted more room for him and Claire." Collin said as he joined his brother.

"So what's new?" laughed Angela. Then from there we all made small talk. Talking about what was next and stuff to come.

"Hey where is Seth and the twins?" asked Sam looking between us.

"Seth?" Jake yelled.

"I think their gone." whispered Emily.

"Come to think of it I did see Seth texting some girl and when I asked who it was he said Sue. Maybe it was Bella." Jared whispered.

"Hey guys what's up?" Quil said as him and Embry made their way over here.

"Have you seen Seth or the twins?" I asked.

"Nope weren't they here with you?" Embry said.

"No..where is the girls?" Kim asked now starting to look worried.

"They left us like 10 minutes ago saying they were heading back...they didn't come back?" Quil asked.

"No" was all I need to hear for me to take off with the others behind. I smelled blood and that was all it took for me to run faster. When we reached a blood trail we found Leah and the twins covered in it.

"Leah! What the hell happened?" Jake asked while running towards her.

"Jake...I..I..I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she cried.

"What happen Leah?"

"Bella..Seth..then me and the twins.." she whispered.

"What-" I was cut off by a deathly scream. It sounded it like she was in pain...it sounded like Bella.

"Bella?" I screamed.

"Bella." The rest started screaming. We began running again and not far from Leah we seen Seth and Bella...

"B..Bella?"

"Oh my god Seth!" Leah cried.

My heart was pounding fast I never been so scared in my life. Bella was on the ground next to Seth covered in blood both of them barely breathing. All of a sudden I started to hear giggling and then just down right laughter.

"Oh..My...God..They fell for it." laughed Quil.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"They fell for it." was all Embry could say. I looked back to see Bella and Seth shaking then finally laughing.

"Oh gosh Seth this was the best get back ever." Bella laughed. Get back for what?

"Bella what the fuck is going on?" I growled.

"Well when me and Bells woke up from the nap we seen that my brother and the twins were tied up. We found out y'all had bullied them so we helped them in to getting a little pay back." laughed Leah.

"This is fucked up I hope y'all know that." I said trying to keep my anger down.

"Yeah well y'all didn't have to bully us..again." whispered Seth.

"Man were sorry we didn't realize it was a big deal." Jake explained.

"Yeah well were tired of being treated like that..like were the immature babies of the pack." Collin spat out.

"Sorry" the rest mumbled.

"Well then the pay back is done." Embry said.

"So y'all knew the whole time?" I asked looking at Embry and Quil.

"Yup" the popped out.

"And Paul the only reason I was flirting with Seth was because of the pay back so really don't worry ok..I meant it before and I mean it now that you don't have to worry about me because it will always be you." Bella said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Hmmhmm"

"Fine don't believe me but I was planning on showing you tonight." she giggled. That snapped my head back up her fast.

"I'll race you to the tent." I said.

"First we need to eat smores guys." Angela said before running off towards the campsite.

"Oh hell no some one get her before it's to late." Quil said before he chased after her.

"First we have to deal with Bella and Paul having sex right next to us but now we have to deal with the hyper bitch..what else?" chuckled Kim.

"Hey it's not that bad. We will try to keep it down." Bella smirked.

"I don't know Bella is a screamer." I said.

"Oh great more fun for us." Emily mumbled before leading us the way back.

We then sat around the campfire and singed campfire songs. Everybody sounded good except Sam who was off beat the whole time. But other than that we had a good time..escpecially in the tent...

"Will they ever stop?" I heard Kim whisper.

"Paul.." moaned Bella.

"Sweet Jesus will you put a sock in her mouth or something?" Jake shouted.

"This is just like free porn." laughed Quil.

"We are never gonna get any sleep." Seth mumbled.

"Well try because were packing up at eight." Yelled Quil earning moans and groans from everybody.

"Damn Bella." I said as I started picking up my pace.

"That's it." Emily said before I heard shuffling and then all of a sudden she is kicking the side of our tent making it fall over. I look up from Bella to see that we were completely out there for everyone to see. Then like the dogs they were they all were sticking their heads out the tent laughing.

"Good night!" Emily shouted again. Leaving me and Bella there with "What the Fuck just happen" looks on are faces..

"Great way to start off the road trip." Bella said. Oh what great way it ways indeed...


	3. Chapter 3 The Fair

Bella Pov

"I'm so tired." yawned Kim.

"Who are you telling? I'm making a new rule. NO sex for the rest of the trip unless we are out of hearing range!" Quil said from the front.

"Quil that is the smartest thing I heard you say on this trip so far." Emily laughed.

"We weren't that loud guys."

"Oh please you were loud enough to have Emily come knock down your tent." laughed Jared.

"Bella have I ever told you that you have a nice ass." Leah laughed.

"Shut up..let's change the subject." I mumbled.

"Hey Quil where did you get that blood from?" Collin asked.

"Well when I went to the hospital the other day I had a vision..." he started to say.

"A vision?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah..I seen that we were gonna need it for something on this trip so I..took it." he whispered the last part.

"You stole...blood?" Paul asked dumbfounded.

"Dude you sound like a leech." Jared laughed.

"Leave me alone." Quil growled.

"Well it was a good prank." Emily said.

"Yeah thanks. So where are we going next Captain?" Leah asked Quil.

"The fair." he replied.

"What fair?"

"The County Fair duh. Ya'll are so slow." he said shaking his head.

"I'm not getting on no rides." Kim said.

"Why not?"

"When I was little I almost fell out of the ride. I promised myself that I will never ride again." Kim said while crossing her arms.

"Oh come on Kimmy we will protect you." chuckled Jared as he wrapped his arms around her earning a glare.

"No I'm fine y'all go have fun." she said.

"Nope your coming with us."

"No I'm not Bells." she argued.

"Wanna bet?" I smirked as she huffed and puffed.

"What do y'all wanna do now?" Sam asked

"Let's play another game." Angela said.

"Let's play tomato." Leah suggested.

"Say what?"

"Tomato! Ya'll never played it? Ok so we need one person to be "it" and ask other passengers silly questions. The others can not laugh or smile and can only respond to the question by saying, "tomato". If the passengers smile or laugh they are out and the last person to be out is "it". Do y'all get it?" Leah said.

"Let's do a practice run. Leah your it." Sam said.

"Ok Sam what is your favorite sex toy." Leah asked.

"..Tomato." he replied. Making Quil bust out laughing.

"Oooo Quil your out." Kim said.

"What? Fine." he huffed.

"Bella what do you think of when having sex?"

"Tomatoes" I replied. I was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Jared what does Kim taste like?"

"Tomatoes." He said before busting out laughing.

"Your out." Jake laughed.

"Jake what do you jack off about?"

"Tomatoes." he whispered.

"I can't take this any longer. This shit is funny as hell." Kim laughed making herself go out.

"Paul what turns you on?"

"Tomatoes.." he mumbled. For some reason that made everybody laugh and making us all lose.

"Good thing were here!" yelled Embry.

"Ok everybody exit the Rv and please do not walk away from each other." yelled Sam while clapping his hands together.

"What are we gonna do with Kiara?" Kim asked.

"Lock her in the bedroom with food and water and something to use the bathroom on." Quil yelled as he was walking out.

"Fine." she mumbled before going to the back.

"Let's go people." Sam said. By now we were all outside waiting for Kim to come on.

"Hey look people are staring already." I said while pointing to a group of girls oggling over the boys.

"Bella walk with me. I wanna see if these girls have the balls to come up to them." Leah said while dragging me away from Paul.

"Ok let's get this shit over with." Kim said while locking the door.

"So what are we doing first?" Seth asked.

"Getting the wrist bands. Then we are free to do whatever." Quil said as we were walking towards the entrance.

"How many wrist bands?" the young lady asked while drooling over the boys.

"15." I said bringing her attention away from the boys. She finally realized that they had girls with them so she gave the wrist bands to me."

"Thanks." I snapped before walking off.

"Baby you jealous?" Paul smirked.

"No." I snapped before pulling Leah off to the side. Every single girl here was just watching them like they were their prey. I mean boys were watching us to but my eyes were on these two blonde head bitches. They finally agreed on something and made their way over here.

"Look Leah we got us another Jessica and Lauren." I chuckled as they finally stopped at Jake and Paul.

"Hey were wondering if y'all had a date?" bitch one said.

"Yeah we like seen your other friends with girls but you too looked kinda lonely." bitch two said.

"Well this should be interesting." Sam chuckled.

"Well do you?" bitch one asked Jake.

"Yeah." he smirked glancing at Leah.

"Well I don't see her around so.." the bitch just couldn't take the clue.

"I'm right here." Leah finally spoked up from beside me making the bitches turn around. One look at her was all they needed to know.

"What about you handsome?" bitch two said looking at Paul.

"Look here I don't know if you two can tell but they don't want you. So what about you run along now and try with some other dudes." I finally said my anger getting to me.

"Um and who the hell are you?" the bitch said looking me up and down.

"My girlfriend." Paul said smirking.

"Oh..well to bad. If you wanna leave the bitch you come find me." she said before grabbing the other bitch and walking off.

"Just wait till I see her again." I growled.

"Man I was just waiting to see a fight." Collin said earning a smack from Brady.

"Let's go before I stalk over there and rip her apart like those leeches." I mumbled before grabbing Paul's hand and dragging him away.

"So what's first?" Emily called out.

"The pirate ship!" Embry called out.

"No!" Kim said.

"Kim I got you baby I promise." Jared said while looking into her eyes making her give in.

"If I fall out all you motherfuckers better jump up and save me." she said while looking us over.

"Yeah yeah let's go." Seth said before running towards the ship.

"Five in each seat." the man said to us as we entered.

"Just sit somewhere." Quil said before taking the back of the ship. We followed him and in seat 1 Quil, Claire, Embry, Angela, and Brady sat. Then in front of them where Jared, Kim, Emily, Sam, then Collin. Then in front of them were Paul, me, Seth, Leah, then Jake.

"Everyone please keep your hands and feet in at all times." the man said before pushing the button making us start out slowly.

"Sweet Jesus..." Kim yelled as the ship was rocking fast in the air now.

"Whooo-ooooo" Embry yelled. For the rest of the time we were all laughing including Kim.

"That was the best!" Kim laughed as we got off.

"See now was that scary?" Jake asked.

"No! What's next?" she asked finally bringing out her fun side.

"Roller Coaster!" Emily shouted before running off.

"You heard the women, to the roller coaster!" Quil said as we took off towards the ride.

"Three to a seat." the young women said eyeing Embry down making Angela growl.

"Oh she does have a feisty side to her." I chuckled.

"Stupid fucker." she whispered before joining Embry in her seat along with Quil. Then Paul, Kim, and Jared in the next. Then Jake, Leah, and Seth followed by me, and the twins. Behind us were Sam, Emily and Claire.

"You know the rules hands and feet in at all times." the lady said before pushing the button and setting us off.

"What is it doing?" Claire asked.

"Were going all the way up then dropping down and then around some loops." Paul laughed.

"Were gonna die." Kim yelled.

"No were almost there." Seth yelled.

"Bella if we die just know I love youuuu." Quil yelled as we finally dropped down.

"Ahhhhhhh" we all screamed.

"Everybody throw your hands in the air..and wave them like you just don't care." Emily laughed as we were going around some loops.

"Fuckkk youuu Emillyyyy" Kim screamed I guess for suggesting this ride.

"I feel free." laughed Sam as we got off the ride.

"I feel sick." Kim said as she was falling over making Paul catch her.

"Let's do something simple like the bumper cars."

"I call Bella!" Leah said as she grabbed my hand.

"I call Emily." Kim said.

"I call Claire." Angela laughed.

"Well boys who do you call?" I laughed knowing they didn't want to ride with the same sex.

"I guess we team up by imprints." Quil mumbled before stalking off.

"The twins are together so that means I get one to myself." laughed Seth before patting Jake on the back and saying, "I'm glad I don't have an imprint."

"Yeah well you won't be saying that one day." Sam chuckled.

"Let's go guys!" Quil yelled. So we then went to the ride and got in the right cars.

"Ya'll are going down." yelled Leah as the cars came to life.

"Oh shit Jake back up!" Paul yelled as Leah and I made our way to them.

"Quil get off our ass." yelled Claire.

"Hey Kim needs to get off our ass too..literally." Sam said as we looked over to see Kim backing up and going foward on them making them bounce the whole time.

"Bella look out!" Leah screamed making me turn my head to see that Quil and Embry are making their way over here and fast.

"Leah move!" I screamed. Though it was too late.

"Ahhh." we screamed as we were pushed to the other side with Quil and Embry attached to us.

"Oh my gosh y'all should have seen ya'lls faces." laughed Quil.

"Why did you hit us?"

"Wrong place at the wrong time." Embry laughed out.

"Please everybody make your way to the exit." the lady said.

"Here let us help you ladies out." chuckled Quil as him and Embry helped us out of the car.

"Dick." I whispered.

"Ha sorry babe. Owe Paul." Quil said looking at Paul.

"That was for putting the girls in danger you idiot." smirked Paul.

"Guys let's go! What's next?" Kim asked.

"Let's do the water ride." Paul said.

"Let's go girls." I said as we all held hands and started to walk off.

"Good idea Paul, wet t-shirts." laughed Jake making us girls shake are heads.

"Two in each seat." the man said winking at us girls.

"Eyes to yourself buddy." growled Seth.

"Uh.. many?" the poor guy asked.

"15."

"Ok well enjoy the ride." he said letting us go through.

"Prepare to get soaked." I laughed as me and Paul sat in the seat.

"Bring it on!" chuckled Embry.

"It's dark you guys" Quil whispered.

"You can see in the dark you dumbass." chuckled Emily.

"Hey why does it sound like y'all are getting father away?" Brady said.

"Cause we are...what the hell?"

"Well that sucks I'm alone." Seth echoed.

"I told ya." laughed Sam. By now I couldn't really hear them no more.

"Well I wonder what's next." I said.

"Well we are all alone.." Paul whispered in my ear before kissing down my neck.

"Yeah and I'm sure they have cameras." I laughed pushing him off me.

"Well they better not be staring at you." he growled making me laugh.

"Paul are you jealous?"

"No." he spat out.

"Well I think it's hot." I whispered while kissing his neck. Earning myself a growl. Then all of a sudden I'm soaken wet.

"What the fuck?" he yelled as water started pouring on us.

"Shit." I said. Paul grabbed me and tried to shield me away from it.

"Hey guys look at them two!" laughed Quil. We looked up to see the others and they were soaken too.

"Shut up." growled Paul as he grabbed his gun and started spraying Quil.

Then that's how it all started. We were spraying each other and but the time we were done we were all soaken wet.

"Let's go dry off." I said as I seen an electric dryer.

"I'm so glad I didn't wear panties." chuckled Kim. Making Sam shake his head.

"Yeah well mine feel weird and this bra is so uncomfortable." Emily said.

"Yeah I'm bout to just take it off." I said as I kept on messing with mine.

"Take it off they need to breathe." smirked Paul.

"Shut up and let's go eat." I said as we were almost dried.

"I'm getting pizza who is coming?" Kim said, earning hands from Seth, Collin, Emily, Embry, and me.

"Well I'm getting a burger who is in?" Sam said, earning hands from Jake, Paul, Leah, Brady.

"I'm getting a corn dog so who ever is coming follow me." Quil said before taking off followed by Angela, Claire, and Jared.

"We can meet up and eat at this table." I said pointing to the table in the corner.

"Ok." Leah said before her and her group took off.

"I'll get your pizza Bells and you can watch the table for us." Kim said before taking off. Leaving me at the table..alone. These creepy guys kept looking at me and pointing but I just played with my nails and ignored them.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" I said as I look up to see one of the creepy guys right in front of me.

"I'm Kyle and um I just wanted to come say hi. I was wondering why a pretty girl was all alone." he smirked.

"Because my friends went off to get food." I said looking around for any sign of the others.

"Well what about you come ride with me on the swing." he said before grabbing my hand.

"Um thanks but no thanks." I said pulling my hand away quickly.

"Come on babe. Your hot, I'm hot. Just one ride." he said before grabbing my hand and holding a tight grip.

"I think the lady said "No" pal." I turned around to see Jared and Quil.

"Well I think the chick can speak for herself pal." Kyle said while glaring at them.

"Well that chick is my girlfriend and if you won't let go of her I will implant your face into that wall." growled Paul as he came up from behind him.

"I..Fine..I will see you later babe." he winked at me before walking away but not before Seth tripped him making him fall in the mud.

"Well that was pleasant." I mumbled.

"These dicks just don't know the meaning of No." chuckled Kim while handing me my pizza.

"Ok let's hurry up and eat we have some more rides to try out." Quil said before digging in to his meal.

"Has anyone called the Elders?" Jared asked as we were all eating.

"No." we all said.

"I hope their alright." I mumbled.

Charlie's Pov

"Ahh this is the life." I said as me and the guys laid on the beach.

"Yeah we never get a break off." Old Quil said as he pulled out a bottle of wolfshine.

"Hey Harry I didn't know Sue could move like that till after last night." Billy chuckled.

"Neither did I." Harry replied while taking a sip out the bottle.

"Well what's the plan for tonight?"

"Booze." Billy chuckled.

"Music and food." Old Quil laughed.

"Don't forget the games." Sue said as she walked up to us.

"Is everything set for tonight?" Harry asked his wife.

"Yeah let the party begin." she laughed.

Bella's Pov

"Ok is everybody done riding rides?" Quil asked as we made our way towards the exit.

"Yeah I'm tired now." I yawned.

"Me too. I think we need to all go to sleep when we get back." Sam said.

"Hey look isn't that those girls?" Jared asked as we spotted the Rv with the bitches leaning against the side.

"Yeah look Bells the bitches decided to show their faces again." Leah laughed as we made are way to the Rv.

"Hey guys." Bitch one said as she looked straight at Jake.

"What the fuck do y'all want?" Leah asked as the others piled inside looking through the windows.

"We wanna talk to these two hotties for a minute." Bitch two said.

"You can't talk to them."

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" The bitch said as she started walking towards me.

"Quick Collin get the camera." Quil said from inside.

"Let's see for starters I'm his girlfriend. That is willing to beat the living shit out of you if you won't step back."

"So what if they have girlfriends, we can change that in a heart beat." Bitch one said.

"I'd like to see you try." Leah said.

"Let me ask you something-" Bitch two started to say.

"No let me tell you something you little Barbie Bitch if you dare look at him one more time I'm gonna have you pushed up against this thing and held up by the neck. Same goes for you too." I said as I looked between the two girls. But the dumb bitch decided to smirk at Paul so keeping my word I pushed her against the Rv holding her by her neck.

"I told you not to fuck with me princess." I growled out.

"Let go of me." she struggled.

"Are you gonna take the other Barbie Bitch and run along?" I growled my hold on her getting tighter making her gasp for air.

"Bella-" Sam began to say.

"Are you?" I growled out again letting my wolf take over.

"Yes.." she squeaked.

"Good. Now go Bitch." I said as I dropped her to the ground. Both of them ran away like the bitches they were.

"That was so hot." Paul whispered finally walking towards me.

"Good job Swan." Leah laughed as she made her way inside.

"Damn Bella I could smell their fear all the way in here." Jared laughed.

"I got it on video!" laughed Collin while bouncing around.

"Let's go inside and cool off." Paul said but in his eyes I could tell he wanted to do something different.

"Yeah well I'm tired." I yawned out.

"It's ya'lls fault." Emily said as she climbed in her bed with Sam.

"No more sex." Kim said as she curled into Jared.

"Everybody go to sleep." Quil said as he took his place in the driver seat.

"Stupid bitch." I mumbled as I laid down beside Paul.

"Shh it's ok babe you're the only one." he said as he pulled me to him and started rubbing circles into my back.

"Always and forever." I mumbled.

"Always and forever." he said. It was silent in the Rv and you could hear everyone's breathing or Seth's snoring.

"Can somebody please get this damn dog off me?" shouted Sam minutes later making everyone laugh out loud.


	4. Chapter 4 The Musuem

Bella's Pov

"I'm bored."

"Who are you telling. Hey Quil how long till we get to the museum?" Jared asked.

"Maybe 45 minutes." he replied.

"Well so now what?" Emily asked.

"Let's play, Never Have I Ever." Sam said.

"You just read my mind. Ok but are we doing it with fingers or what?" Jake asked.

"Let's remove a piece of clothing." Embry said from the front.

"Oh this is gonna get good. Ok Paul go we can go down by imprint." Leah said.

"Never have I ever kissed an animal." Paul laughed. All the girls took one shoe off.

"Never have I ever got kicked out of the class room." I giggled. Jared, Jake, Paul took off one show while Leah took off her other leaving her with no shoes.

"Never have I ever did it in the ass or got fucked in the ass." Jared said shocking all of us.

"You been hanging out with Paul too long if you gonna talk about that." Kim said.

"Come on take it off." Jared said smirking away. So Paul and Emily removed their other shoe. While Sam removed his first one.

"Paul never fucked you in the ass Bells?" Emily asked. I'm pretty sure my face was red as I shook my head No.

"I will when we get back." he smirked while looking me up and down.

"Eww..Well never have I ever lifted my shirt up in class." Kim said while smirking at me. Shit I was screwed as I was the only one removing something this round.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Last year Bella lifted her shirt up in English class with me and Kim but she promised us not to ever tell you or the pack." laughed Quil.

"What?" growled Paul.

"I'll tell you later." I said while looking at Sam pleading him to go.

"Never have I ever kissed the same sex." he replied looking around. All the girls had to remove clothing now. The boys faces were priceless.

"We will tell y'all later." Kim whispered.

"Ok..never have I ever got arrested." Emily said making Leah, Jake, Paul pull clothing off. By now Leah was shirtless and I wasn't to far behind her.

"Never have I ever flirted with a teacher." Embry said making me and Leah pull are clothes off. Leah just took her ring off while I had to take my shirt off.

"Nice bra Swan." Leah smirked out me making me flip her off.

"Never have I ever had a crush on my friends parents." Angela said. Making Kim and Quil take off clothes.

"What? Quil your driving!" Jared said.

"So I'm still apart of the group." he replied.

"Quil who did you have a crush on? Wait Kim who did you like?" Seth asked.

"Your mom." Quil replied smirking making Leah and Seth growl.

"Charlie." Kim whispered. I remember she said that at the sleepover we had a long time ago.

"Ok never have I ever cheated." Claire said thank goodness nobody took any clothing off.

"Never have I ever did drugs." Quil said making me and the girls remove clothing. It was all Old Quil's and the cookie doughs fault. By now me and Leah had removed are pants while the rest removed their shirts.

"Never have I ever dreamed about somebody other than your imprint." Seth said. Making all the guys minus the twins take their shirts off.

"What?" the girls screamed.

"Long story." mumbled Jared who was pushed away by Kim.

"Never have I ever been in love." Collin said making everybody but him, his brother, and Seth take their clothes off.

"Ok I have no panties on so prepare to see ass." Kim said before undoing her pants.

"I'm not surprised..." Sam whispered while rolling his eyes.

"I hate this shit! Nobody look!" I said as I slid my panties off.

"Fuck Bella cover up." Paul said before sitting on me shielding me away from everyone.

"Paul I'm fine they won't look plus I'm not the only one, Leah and Kim have theirs off too.

"Nope I'm not moving!" he growled.

"Ok one more guys. Never have I ever been drunk." Brady said making everyone but him and his brother take off clothes.

"I"m completly naked!" I shrieked before pulling Paul back to me.

"Ok all the guys close your eyes and let the girls put their clothes back on." Paul said before grabbing my clothes and helping me put them on.

"Were here!" Quil exclaimed as everybody was finally dressed.

"When we get in here. I don't wanna see no fighting, running off, messing with the exhibits, or anyone else. Do y'all understand?" Sam said as we made are way outside.

"Yes sir." we all mumbled.

"Good now let's go." he said before stalking off and scaring little kids on the way in.

"That's your man.." I said to Emily before walking.

"Trust me I know..." she whispered.

"Hello welcome to the Washington State Musuem. You are free to do as you please, have fun and enjoy." the old women said eyeing Sam up and down.

"What's up with you and old women Sam?" I giggled as we passed by her.

"I don't know but they can't seem to get enough of me." he laughed.

"Look! It's a brain!" Seth said as we passed a brain. It had buttons you could push that explained the many different details about it. It looked cool but gross at the same time.

"I wanna go look at the dinosaurs." Quil said.

"Well let's see there are four big rooms we go into: Power Science, Old Ages, Human Body, and Nautral Diasters. Right now were in Human Body." I said as I was looking at the map.

"Ok so I guess we can start out here and then work are way through." Jared said looking at the map behind me.

"Guys look we can go through the human body and see what it is like." Embry said while pointing to a large female that we could go inside and take a tour through.

"Let's go then." Kim said as she walked towards the front.

"Ok guys were starting out at her legs." Seth said as we were looking at all kinds of veins and muscles.

"I wanna get to the ass." Paul laughed making me glare at him.

"This is a long way up." Quil said.

"Dude you're a werewolf suck it up." whispered Jake.

"Look this is the vagina." Claire said while pointing to the vagina.

"Well it looks...weird." Angela said as we walked past it.

"Paul there is your ass." Leah laughed as we went around the corner.

"Bells get our picture!" Paul said as him and all the boys lined up in front of the ass.

"Say ass on the count of three. 1..2...3..."

"Ass!" they all smiled.

"Good picture guys." I said before sending it to the Elders and Charlie.

"Thanks. Do y'all want one?" Quil asked.

"No were good." we replied before walking up towards the stomach.

"This is so weird.." Brady said.

"It stinks in here to." Emily said.

"Sorry." Quil laughed.

"Let's go quick! Go go go!" I yelled to the girls. I was not gonna smell the after math of Quil again.

"Look at the heart." Kim said when we arrived at the heart.

"Oh Kimmy you have my heart." Jared said before grabbing her and kissing her on the cheek making her blush.

"Look at the boobs! Bella I think someone finally has bigger boobs then you." laughed Leah.

"Hold on let me check." Paul said before looking down my shirt, "I say their about the same size" he said as he let go of my shirt with a smirk.

"My turn." Collin said earning a growl from Paul.

"Let's just keep going guys. We need to get to the brain, something y'all clearly don't have." I mumbled before walking up the stairs leading to the brain.

"Why does it look weird?" Jake asked leaning in taking a closer look.

"Who knows.." Kim said.

"Well let's go we gotta get to the other rooms." Sam said leading the way out of the body.

"What's next?" Angela asked.

"Let's go to the Nautral Diasters it says it's the quick room to look through."

"Oh I heard you can sit in this room while a tornado comes and it let's see you see how it feels like to be in the middle of one." Quil said as we entered the room.

"There it is let's go." Brady said dragging some of us along.

"Ok everybody find a seat and stay there." Collin said as he read the guide out. So we all sat down on these benches and waited for it to start. Then suddenly the lights went out.

"What the hell?" I said as I scooted closer to Paul making him wrap his arm around me.

"What is that noise?" Claire said. Then all of a sudden a big lighting volt came from the "sky" and made a big boom while shaking the room making everyone scream.

"Why is the light flickering?" I asked as I his my face into Paul's side."

"I think it's the finale finally." Embry said then all of a sudden the light's became normal. We took are que and ran out of there.

"That was kinda cool." Jared said.

"Let's do the earthquake one next!" Quil said making his way into another room.

"Same rules, find a seat guys and stay there." Collin said again. Then suddenly the room began to shake and vibrate.

"This is so cool." Leah screamed. The seats began to shake more, then suddenly they were separating. Some were going up and down and me being clumsy fell out of my seat.

"Fuck Bella are you ok?" Paul said as he moved to grab me but me still being a clumsy person made him trip and fall on top of me.

"Oh gosh don't move again." I said to Paul as the room still was shaking. Then glass was being shattered everywhere making Paul shield me from any pieces.

"What kinda bullshit is this?" Emily screamed as the room began to calm down once again.

"Where in fuck did that glass come from?" Jacob asked.

"It's a part of the show I think." Claire said.

"Well some show that was." Jared said helping me and Paul up from off the ground.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Are you bleeding?" Paul asked checking over me and making sure I'm ok.

"Yeah I'm good..Paul your bleeding." I said as I grabbed his arm a looked over it.

"Yeah I scratched it as I fell on you. It should heal in a few minutes." he said rubbing some of the blood away.

"Here." I said licking the cut making his eyes go wide in shock along with everyone elses. "Oh sorry my wolf had the itch to lick the wound." I said blushing down to the ground.

"You can lick me all over if you want." he whispered pulling my lips to his.

"Ok enough people let's go to the next room." Sam said.

"Now we know why they said it's the shortest room to look through. Hell it's a death trap." laughed Seth as we walked next door.

"Ok this is Power Science." Kim said as we entered the room and stopping are footsteps.

"Oh..My..Fucking...Gosh.." Jake said. In the room was these electric looking toys along with this gravity machine that looked like heaven for the twins.

"Let's go." Collin said while taking off around the room.

"Look at these electric balls." Jared laughed.

"Watch this." Quil said as he grabbed a ball and glided it by Claires hair making it stick up and go all over the place.

"Quil stop messing up the hair." Claire laughed.

"Guys let's try this gravity thing out." Collin said across the room.

"It's says take all shoes off, push the button, and get on the mat then within 5 seconds gravity will end causing the people to float.

"Ok just be careful guys." I said when we took off are shows and pushing the button.

"When will- ahhhh" Kim screamed as we began to float.

"I don't like this." I whispered as I was trying not to look down.

"Come on Bells lighten up." Quil said as he passed by arms behind his back floating his way past me.

"Yeah it's actually fun." Emily laughed as she started doing flips.

"I feel like E.T." laughed Jared.

"This is a good work out." Sam laughed as he ran his way through the hair.

"Who let the dogs out." singed Collin.

"We need to get this im La Push." chuckled Leah as she floated passed me grabbing me on the way.

"Leah!" I screamed.

"Lighten up Swan you don't get to float often." Leah laughed.

"Paul are you asleep?" Brady asked while passing him.

"..." no reply.

"Ha Embry roll him over here." laughed Jared.

"Here we go sleepy head." chuckled Embry while rolling him to Jared.

"Jake grab Bella." Jared whispered.

"What?" I whispered as Jake grabbed my hand and dragged me over to Paul and Jared.

"Hop on." Jared said.

"What?"

"Hop on like your about to ride him like a donkey." he replied smirking.

"What is the point of this?" I asked as Jake lifted me on to Paul.

"It would be funny to watch somebody ride someone in the air." Jared said.

"This is so stupid. Are y'all on crack?" I asked. Then all of a sudden Paul's hands gripped my hips and started rocking me.

"Paul?" I screeched.

"Shh you heard the boys ride me." he smirked, eyes still closed.

"NO!" I whispered yelled.

"Oh shit we have 10 seconds left, prepare for landing." Quil said.

"Come on Paul let go now I don't think I wanna land like this." I exclaimed making him hold on tighter.

"Well I do now hush woman." he said before we all fell to the ground with a big thud.

"This is very comfy." Paul laughed from under me.

"Shut up." I said while getting up and helping him on the way.

"DINOSAUR TIME!" Quil and the twins jumped.

"Ugh let's get this over with." Leah said leading the way over to the Old Age room.

"I think I just died and went to see Taha Aki." laughed Brady.

"No horse playing-" Emily didn't even get to finish before the boys took off.

"Oh my gosh look at the T-Rex!" shouted Quil.

"Quil don't climb on that!"

"We are not gonna survive this..."Anglea mumbled.

"Look at me!" laughed Brady as he slid down the dinosaur tail.

"Hey I'm making my own dinosaur egg." Sam said.

"Well I'm making my own species of dinosaurs." Paul said while working with this machine.

"A Pauilesaurus." laughed Kim.

"This is so much fun." laughed Seth.

"Yeah we only have 5 minutes left til they close too." Claire said making the boys rush around.

"Man these pictures are gonna last a life time." laughed Emily as she was clicking away.

"Make sure to get Quil and the twins hanging from the T-Rex in the background." Leah laughed.

"Ok guys say goodbye we need to start heading to the front" I announced making all the boys groan.

"We have a life time to come back." Angela said.

"Your right race you to the Rv." Quil said before him and the guys took of racing almost knocking over kids on the.

"Are we gonna tell them that they just played in a kiddy room?" Emily asked while we were taking are time.

"Nope." I said popping the 'P' out.

"Come on were gonna miss the buffet at the chinese place." shouted Paul from the Rv making us move are feet faster. Yup this trip is actually getting better...for now.


	5. Chapter 5 Spa Day

Bella's Pov

"Now guys don't get mad at me but the next thing were doing might not be ok for all of ya'll." Quil said as we just woke up.

"What are you talking about Quil?" Leah asked.

"Well umm were going to a spa." he whispered.

"WHAT?" screamed Paul.

"Look calm down. I think we should join the girls into doing that then they join us when we do are thing." Quil replied.

"Which is?" Jared said between his teeth.

"I don't know yet but we will figure something out." Quil said before getting slapped upside the head. "Hey!" he replied.

"That's for getting us into something crazy..once again." Sam chuckled before sitting down.

"All I'm telling y'all is that I'm not sticking my balls in no tube filled with mud." laughed Paul.

"Come on it won't be that bad."

"Have you ever been to one Bells?" Jake asked.

"Yeah my mom took me to one but as soon as I seen all the other girls taking their clothes off I was out of there." I laughed thinking about it.

"G..Girls get naked?" Seth questioned looking around bugged eyes.

"Aw Sethy is gonna get his manhood reactivated." Paul laughed making the others join in.

"Leave me alone." he whispered face going red making everyone laugh harder.

"Well I want a massage." Jared said earning a glare from Kim.

"No other girl is gonna touch you alright." Kim growled shaking slightly.

"Come on it's just an innocent touch." Embry said making the others nod in agreement.

"Bull shit." Leah mumbled.

"Come on lighten up and let go." Jake said before grabbing a beer.

"Oh we'll lighten up alright." Claire said before everyone drifted off into an awkward silence.

**Time Skip to the spa:**

"We are here ladies and gentleman." Embry said waking everyone up from the sleep after we fell into after that awkward silence."

"Good I'm in the mood for a dip in the hot spring." Kim said before rushing out of the Rv making us all follow her.

"The what?" Brady asked.

"It's like a big hot tube but with lots of steam." Emily answered.

"Welcome ladies and er..gentleman to the W.S. Spa. Please go in, enjoy your stay, then you can pay afterwards." The lady said before letting us through.

"Ok well here is the ladies changing room and the boys is right here." Angela said.

"Get naked and we will meet y'all out here in a few." I said.

"Naked?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah then wrap the towel around you." Claire said before walking in.

"If I catch any bitches out here flirting or even talking to y'all they will go up missing the next day." Leah said before walking in the rest of us following.

"Well this should be interesting." I said as we started taking off are clothes.

"Yeah let's just pray nothing to serious happens." chuckled Emily.

"Yeah well I highly doubt that-" Angela began but was cut off by loud voices.

"Hey don't stare at my ass." Quil screamed.

"You the one looking at my dick." Paul said before I heard booming laughter.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sam said.

"Let's go quick." I said stuffing my clothes in the locker and heading out the door coming face to face with the guys.

"We could hear y'all through the walls." I whispered yelled.

"I don't care who started it but guys try to behave for once please." Emily said glaring at each of them.

"Yes ma'am well let's get this party started." Jake laughed.

"Let's head to the hot spring first." I said walking off before Paul grabbed my hand looking me up and down.

"Looking good...if only I can rip that towel off you and fuck you against that wall." Paul growled in my ear making my groan.

"Just get in the water already." Leah said before taking her towel off and getting in showing no shame of her body. But just to be safe I shielded Paul's eyes with my hand.

"Nobody look." I said as I pulled the towel away from my body before getting in. Though I looked up to see Paul smirking away at me knowing he was the only one who got a good view.

"Are y'all all in yet?" Jared asked hand still over his eyes.

"Yeah now were waiting for you boys." Claire chuckled.

"Ok here we go." Quil said taking his towel of and lightly stepping in it.

"Dude cover your junk!" Jared said before him and the rest stepped in too.

"My eyes." Kim cried before dunking under water.

"What was the point of that Kim?" laughed Leah.

"I don't know but if felt good." she moaned as she relaxed back against the tile.

"So how do you boys feel?"

"Like being in a hot tube filled with a bunch of nude people." Paul said beside me.

"It's not that bad just sit back and relax." Angela whispered as layed back.

"It's kinda cool of how you can't see nothing under you because of all the steam." Emily said.

"Yup it's really cool." I moaned as I leaned backed a shut my eyes. Then I felt Paul shift slowly and now is hand is resting on my knee. My heart started speeding up as he started to rub me leg getting closer to my girl area by the minute.

"So how do y'all think the trip is going so far?" questioned Quil while closing his eyes.

"I'm actually enjoying myself." Claire said. Oh me too..but she had no idea. Paul now reached my area and started to rub. I had to but my lips to hold my moan. I opened my eyes to see him smirking away. I glared at him before pushing his hand away. That made him lean back and close his eye with me following suit.

"So have you thought about what were gonna do?" Jared asked. By now everyone's eyes were closed.

"No not yet. But give me awhile." Quil whispered. All of a sudden I felt someone touching my area but not with their fingers. I opened my eyes to see Paul gone but their were bubbles in front of me. Dear Lord was he fucking crazy? I tried kicking him but he just grabbed my legs and open them wider. He kept licking like a boy who first discovered ice cream.

"Are we almost done here?" Embry asked.

"Yeah who is ready for the mud bath." Kim said while getting up.

"Hey where did Paul go?" Jared asked and as soon as he said Paul he came up with a huge smirk on his face.

"Oh..My..God." Leah whispered.

"Hey I tried to get him off me!"

"Not hard enough." Quil laughed as him and the others got out.

"Sam wake up baby it's time for the mud bath." Emily said before waking up Sam.

"Let's go before Paul and Bella start their love-making again." Seth mumbled. I got out and gave Paul a hard glare making him chuckle and joining me.

"Never ever again." I whispered to him as we made are way to the mud bath.

"Psh it's my turn next." he winked before dropping his towel and getting into the mud leaving there with my mouth open.

"This feels so weird." Jake said.

"Yeah the mud is between my balls." Collin laughed.

"It's not as bad as it in are cookie." Claire said.

"Cookie really?" Jared laughed.

"Leave her alone it's my own chocolate chip cookie." smirked Quil.

"Yeah Paul just took a chunk out of his." Jake laughed.

"He what?" asked Sam.

"What we did a night ago Sammy." Emily whispered.

"Ohh...in the water with us? That's just nasty.." Sam chuckled.

"She could have pushed me away." Paul shrugged.

"Kiss my ass." I hissed.

"Later." he grinned.

"Anyways you pervs...what are we doing after this?" Leah asked.

"Going to the showers to wash up then were getting face mask and massages." Angela stated while on her phone.

"Ang why do you have your phone?"

"I'm bout to face time Charlie. You weren't answering his messages so he was worried." she replied back before showing her phone to us with Charlie on the cover.

"Hey Charlie." Kim giggled.

"Kim..Girls..Guys... How are you doing?" He asked.

"Good. Were all just in the mud bath relaxing." Sam replied.

"Can I ask why you gentleman are joining them in it too?"

"Were adventuring new things." Quil laughed.

"Yeah...have fun with that. Bells are you ok baby girl is Paul treating you right?" Charlie asked camera now on me.

"Yeah he has been treating her good alright.." laughed Collin.

"What was that?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing dad I'm doing good. Just trying to handle these boys." I laughed.

"Well don't try to hard it takes awhile to train dogs." Charlie boomed with laughter.

"Last time I checked Charlie you use to be one too." Paul said with his eye brow high in the air.

"I hope your face get's stuck like that." he mumbled before saying, "Yeah well key word use to son."

"Cheer up were not that bad." Brady said.

"Charlie the poker people are here! You better put as many clothes on as you can because I'm sure you will be stripping." Sue said as she came to the phone.

"Oh hi kids! Hi Sethy how is mammas boy?" she asked.

"Good mom..." he smiled.

"Good I hope you are using your lotion-" she started to say.

"Mom please hush." Seth cutted her off.

"Fine I need to go anyways, Love you and I love you too Lee Lee. Oh and the rest of you." she said before being pulled away by Charlie.

"Bye guys." he said before the screen went black.

"Well that was fun." Embry laughed.

"Yeah well I know we just go in here and all but can we please go now?" Jared asked.

"Yup let's go. Everyone hit the showers." Kim said as we got out of the tube. We made are way to the showers and started to rinse off.

"Ok let's go do face mask." Emily said as we stepped out of the shower.

"It's not that yucky shit is it?" Paul asked from the other side of the room.

"Yeah it's not that bad though."

"Quil what have you gotten ourself into?" Jake asked.

"Suck it up. You need to clear up those wrinkles under your eyes anyways." Quil laughed before Jake chased him around making both of their towels fall off.

"Cover up!" Angela yelled.

"This stays between us." Sam growled before stalking his way out of the room with us following.

"What's up his ass?" asked Claire making Emily shrug.

"Hello guys we have about 9 massage tables open so you guys can follow me while the ladies can go around the corner to the mask room." the lady said.

"Well good luck guys." I said eye balling the lady before grabbing Paul by the hair and kissing him until we both need air. Then giving one last look at the women I walked off.

"Well we now know that Bells isn't playing with no other female." Jake laughed.

"Yeah don't touch are man or you will get hurt." Leah shrugged before following me along with the other girls.

Paul's Pov

"Well let's get this over with." Embry mumbled as the lady walked us to a back room.

"Please take your towel off and lay on these tables and they will be back here in a few minutes." the lady said eyeing us all up and down.

"Can we cover up?" Sam asked.

"Yeah it's optional." she smirked before walking off giving her hips a hard sway.

"Slut." Seth coughed before stripping down and hopping on the table.

"How can you be so cool about this?" I asked as I slowly took my towel off and got on the table.

"Eh it's not like they have cameras in here." Seth replied.

"Hmm are you sure?" Jared asked looking around the room.

"It's against the law." Sam said as he made his way on the table.

"Knock knock are you all covered up?" said a shy voice.

"Yeah come on in." Quil shouted. Then walked in 8 small girls all about in their twenty's they were pretty but not my type or I doubt any others.

"There is only 8 of y'all?" Brady questioned.

"Oh Rose is on here way poor old lady had to stop and take a break." replied one of them.

"I'm here now sorry guys." she chuckled before walking in and eyes stopping on Sam.

"Seriously Sam? Always the older ones." whispered Embry but not loud enough to where the women could hear him.

"Well let's get started. I need all of you to put your heads down in the head rest and just relax." the lady said as she made her way over to me.

"Yeah just no peeking at are junk." Jake laughed.

"Oh don't worry about that." the other women said huskily almost sounding like a man.

"So boys what made you decide to come here to a...spa." one questioned.

"That dork over there made us come with are girlfriends." I laughed before the girl stopped and took a gulp of air. What did I do?

"Oh so y'all have girlfriends?" one of them asked.

"Yeah." Sam simply said.

"Cool..are they the ones down the hall in the mask room?" one asked.

"Yup." Jared.

"Their very pretty you must be proud." the old women said.

"Yeah we are." I smiled thinking about my imprint and everything we been through. From the first time I phased till the first time she phased and so on. I still can't believe we all ended up with imprints that have the wolf gene in them. Now all the girls get to listen to our conversation during patrol.

"I was married once. His name was Jack. Sam you look just like him when he was young. He was just a wonderful man, sweet and caring." the old lady said. Umm why was she telling us this. I looked up slightly to see the others were looking confused like me.

"Sounds like the Titanic movie." laughed Quil silently.

"He always had my back...I was his soul mate he always use to say." she chuckled. I looked up to look at her profile. She was Indian no doubt of that. She was pretty for her age. Had straight black hair and tan skin.

"Then one day he went into this awful war...and he didn't make it out." she whispered the last part.

"What I'm saying kids..is to never let her go, don't stop loving her because..you will never know when it's gonna be the last time you will see her." she smiled a tear slipping off her cheeks as her eyes met mine. I smiled at her before laying my head back down and thinking.

"Imprint or no imprint..always let the ones you care about know that you love them." she whispered so quietly that only wolf ear could hear..I knew from that moment that it was no Titanic, she was the imprint and she had lost her wolf...

Bella's Pov

"Hello ladies how are you today?" asked a girly voice but slightly husky. I looked up to see a few men with the materials in their hands.

"Were good and how are y'all?" Kim asked.

"Girl we getting through the day." one said flipping his "fake hair" out the way making the other guys giggle. So I'm guessing their gay. Hey ain't nothing wrong with that.

"Have y'all had a lot of people here?" I asked laying down on the table.

"Girl yes! And let me tell you there was hell to pay." one laughed making us giggle along.

"So are y'all on vacation?" one asked working on Leah.

"Yeah were on a road trip with are boyfriends." Emily said closing her eyes as the face stuff was applied to her face.

"Oh please tell me it's not them Greek Gods in the massage room?" one asked.

"Yeah that would be them." Claire laughed.

"Damn they fine." laughed the one working on Kim.

"Oh who are you telling, you should see their abs." I laughed.

"Oh dear I might pass out from a heart attack." one exclaimed.

"Are they good in bed?" asked one.

"Dear lord YESS!" Kim laughed.

"Oh tell me about them!"

"Well mine is the smart one, Kim has the normal one, Emily has the bossy one, Claire has the crazy goofy wild one, Leah has the calm one, and Bella has the short temper one." Angela explained.

"Oh girl those angry ones I heard was good in bed." one whispered causing me to laugh.

"Yeah let's just say we turn animal on each other." I giggled.

"Well do y'all love them?" they asked.

"More than you will ever know." Emily whispered.

"Good that's all that matters." they smiled.

"Do we have to get a massage?" Claire asked breaking the silence.

"Naw I don't want one anyways." Leah said.

"Well the ladies should be done with the guys massage and their about to work on their face masks now." one replied.

"Good. Let's just hope they don't freak out too much."

Paul's Pov

"Get that shit away from me!"

"Paul calm down it's avocado. It's good for your skin." the lady said as she tried putting that on my face.

"Come on it doesn't hurt..it actually feels good." Quil said now standing up admiring his face.

"Fine just hurry up." I grumbled.

"It stinks." Jake said as Sam and Jared nod their heads in agreement.

"I like the cucumbers." Embry said while munching on his.

"Your not suppose to eat them Embry." laughed Rose.

"Oh were not?" the twins asked together making Rose shake her head.

"Ok were all done here. Now relax Paul." the lady laughed.

"Hey Sarah we need to leave we have a bachelorette party in the building." one of them said.

"Ok well it was nice meeting y'all I hope you had fun and come back to see us." Sarah said as her and the rest left the room.

"So how many are y'all?" Rose asked while she was cleaning her mess.

"Excuse me?" Jake asked.

"How many wolf's?" she asked again looking between us.

"Us and are imprints.." Sam said.

"I never thought that I would hear of other female wolf's." she whispered to herself.

"Other?" I asked.

"My mother and two aunts were the only female wolf's in are tribe." she explained. "We still don't know why I didn't phase though."

"What tribe are you from?" Embry asked.

"Makah. Let me guess by the tattoo y'all are Quileute."

"Yes we are." Sam replied.

"I mean it boys about what I said." she said before getting up to leave.

"What war did he go into? I mean how did he die?" Seth asked before she left.

"Vampires." she whispered as she left making us all sit here and think.

"I think we should get back to the girls." Jared said making us rush to the door.

"There in this room." Jake said as we opened their door.

"Oh my they are sexy." this guy whispered to them making them giggle.

"Hey boys how was your massage?" Bella asked.

"Fine. How was your face mask?" I asked as I made my way towards her kissing her lips rubbing the face masks together.

"Awesome! We hung out with these guys and let me tell you they are a trip." laughed Kim.

"These girls were the best customers we had in all the years we been here." one giggled.

"Yeah they are the best." Quil said.

"Yeah well it was nice meeting all y'all! Girls safe sex love ya." they aired kiss before walking out of the door.

"Umm what just happen?" Collin whispered.

"Don't ask let's just get this shit off are faces, get changed and get the hell out of dodge." Leah said grabbing Jakes hand and running out of the door.

"Well you heard the women let's go." Seth said as he ran after his sister.

"I'm so tired." Bella yawned.

"Yeah well go to sleep on the Rv because you're gonna need it for the next event." Quil said.

"Where are we going now? Sam asked.

"Put your mud boots on because we are going to the Farm." he grinned making are mouths drop open. You have got to be kidding me?

**Hey sorry I been busy with school so the chapters might be late. Just to clear things up ALL the girls are wolf's! I said that in my other stories and they are kinda are a story line to this one. Please read and review! Oh and again if you have any request on what activities they should do please message me! Thanks for reading...**


	6. Chapter 6 The Haunted Farm

Bella's Pov

"This place stinks." I said while we made are way to the barn.

"I mean do they ever clean this place out?" Kim said while covering up her nose.

"This is the one time I wish I didn't have wolf senses." Angela coughed up.

"Come on girls it's not that bad." Jared laughed.

"Then you have serious issues dude cause I'm on their side." Paul said pointing at us girls.

"I do have to say the smell is not very pleasant but I'm sure it will go away once we get use to it." Sam explained.

"Hell I don't think I will ever be use to it." Leah said.

"I didnt' tell y'all but I came because they said this farm is haunted. They say the last person to ride the horse always disappears." Quil said causing us to laugh.

"Yeah right." I said as we came to the front.

"Look at those pigs." Seth said while pointing to a man trying to run the pig into the gate.

"Howdy you must be the wolf pack group." The man said happily.

"Excuse me?" coughed Sam.

"Oh I was thinking of another group then, um his name was..Quil." the man questioned looking between us.

"I'm Quil and this is my friends." Quil laughed stepping forward giving us a look to go along with him.

"Ok well I'm but you can just call me Billy." the man laughed shaking Quils hand. "Weird group name though." the man finished off saying.

"Yeah well were all best friends and we stick together like a pack of dogs. So why not go by that name." Quil chuckled.

"Well let's do introductions." Billy said.

"Well this is my girlfriend Claire, Bella and her boyfriend Paul, Jared and his girlfriend Kim, Sam and his girlfriend Emily, Embry and his girlfriend Angela, Jake and his girlfriend Leah, Leahs brother Seth, and then last but not least the twins Collin and Brady." Quil explained.

"Well that is a lot of friends you have there." he chuckled before saying, "Well y'all welcome to my farm. I will be showing y'all how tend the animals and ride the horses. Any questions?"

Leah raised her hand and said, "We don't have to clean up their..messes..do we?"

"Oh yeah..lots of it let's get to work." Billy said before heading inside the barn. We followed him in and came across the most ugliest outfits on earth.

"What are those?" Angela asked.

"Your outfits you have to wear." he chuckled. They were nasty looking. The girls were these pink jumpsuits that looked like a cow could fit it. Then the boys were blue but had stuff all over it.

"Umm why can't we wear are own things?" Kim questioned looking between the outfits.

"I'm sure your pretty face wouldn't want to get dirty." he laughed making Jared growl a little. The man had told us to get ready and meet him outside.

"What the hell do! The spa is better than this!" Paul growled.

"Come on let's try some new things." Quil said as he started to put his clothes on.

"This is not what I had in mind."

"Come on kids the pigs are waiting." Billy shouted from outside.

"Let's go before I strangle him to death." Jared growled while stalking outside.

"I'll get the camera ready again." Collin laughed.

"Come on let's go and get this over with maybe he will give us a break." Leah said as we all started walking out.

"Ok y'all I need everybody to file into the pin and went I let the pigs out try to chase then. I cleaned the pin out so there shouldn't be anything unless it's fresh." he laughed to himself.

"Are you fucking serious?" Kim whispered under her breath.

"Now go!" Bill yelled. Then all the pigs came rushing out from their area. They were some fast little bitches to.

"Go go go." Quil yelled as he took off towards one.

"Let do this." Sam said. Then we all filed out and went towards separate pigs.

"Come on you little punk." Angela said as she grabbed it by the tail.

"Their to damn fast." Embry said who was currently chasing after his.

"Who are you telling." Sam yelled. By now we were all dirty and the pigs were still loose.

"Come here you little bitch." I yelled before tripping over some dirt and falling straight towards the ground.

"Bella are you ok?" Paul asked running towards me.

"It sucks we didn't get to use are regular speed, we have to keep it human." Emily sanged out sarcastically.

"I know but let's try to be human." Brady laughed.

"Ok since y'all can't catch a pig let's ride the horses next. Any wanna go first." Billy asked us causing nobody to raise their hand.

"Fine let's start with you Bella. First put your left foot on the handle then push yourself up and push your right leg over. Good now sit your pretty ass down and you'll be good to ride." he said before helping the others out.

"I hate the way he talks to them." Jared whispered behind me.

"Trust me if he keeps talking I will knock his country ass out." Leah said while getting on her horse without needing his help.

"Yeee-haww." Collin sang.

"Ok now let's go to the fields and see how could you can ride." Billy said before taking off.

"If he trys to kill us I'm phasing just to let you know."

"I'll kill him." Paul said.

"Ok guys let's go before he comes looking for us." Claire said. So we all took off from there. It felt weird riding and it looked weird on the guys. Poor horses look so tired from all their weight.

"I wish Bella can ride me this fast." Paul laughed from beside me. Making all the guys bust out laughing.

"I could say the same for you..but you know what they say about a horses dick...it can never match any human..including you." I smirked making the girls bust out laughing.

"Oh gosh that is so true." Emily laughed.

"Bella you know my size." He growled.

"Yeah but I think the horse got you beat babe." I laughed some more.

"You..I..Ughh just shut up." he mumbled.

"You the one who started it baby." I laughed.

"I wish I hadn't." he mumbled.

"Ok y'all stop your horses right here and were gonna take turns riding around the circles." Billy said.

"What is the point of all this?" Jake asked.

"Son don't talk back." Billy said.

"I wasn't-" Jake started to say.

"What did I say? Don't talk back." Billy said before turning around and motioning Emily to step forward.

"Is he serious right now?" Jake whispered.

"Ok Emily go around the circle and come back try not to fall on your ass ok." Billy said. Emily just nodded her head not saying a word.

"I said Ok!" Billy screamed at her causing Sam to growl at him.

"Yeah ok." Emily said looking at Sam before taking off.

"She smells good." Billy whispered to himself causing Sam to shake.

"Come on man give it a break the sooner we get done the sooner we can leave." Paul mumbled.

"Good job Emily. Your riding techniques were fabulous. Paul your next." Billy said.

"Have fun." I smiled.

"Come on Paul we don't have all day stop talking to the girl and let's go." Billy yelled causing everybody to growl.

"I have a name sir." I said through clenched teeth.

"And I have a brain ma'am I'm not stupid." he said turning back around to Paul.

"Look here I swear to my time if you disrespect her or anybody else I swear I will-" Paul started to say.

"Look I don't really care let's go big man." Billy said. He then slapped Pauls horse causing it to take off.

"Why are we still here?" Angela asked.

"This was a bad idea. Ok once were done riding horses we can go." Quil whispered.

"Good we need to get the hell out of here." Kim mumbled causing Billy to slowly turn his head and look at her.

"Please be quite or you will scare the horses." Billy said turning back around watching Paul as he finally came back. "Good job next."

"This is bullshit." Sam whispered as he mad his way up by Billy.

"Let's go boss man." Billy said.

"Let's get this shit over with." Sam said before taking off.

"Ok I need Emily, Paul, Jake, Leah, Embry and Sam once he makes his way back over here. I need ya'll to go with my daughter over there and she is gonna show you how to milk the cows. I know not all of you wanted to ride so here is your chance to go do something fun." Billy said.

"Um I don't think it's a good idea to split up." Quil said.

"It's fine they will catch up with you in a minute I'll even cut their ride short. Now go on." he said.

"Be careful." Paul said giving me a kiss and then running off with the others.

"Ok Sam good job now you can go with the others. Angela your next dear." Billy said. Angela walked up to Billy shyly and took off.

"He is creeping me out." I whispered to Jared and Kim.

"Yeah he gives me the chills." Kim whispered back.

"Yeah well if he messes with anyone else I'll fuck him up." Jared said out loud causing Billy to look back and me and Kim to giggle.

"If I were you son I would just shut up." he said.

"Look here-" Jared started.

"Jared just calm down and go cool off." Kim whispered. Jared gave him one more look and stalked off towards the bench.

"Kim your up next." Billy said.

"Good luck." I whispered causing her to grin at me.

"Ok you know the rules now go." Billy said.

"He is a dick." Claire laughed.

"Ok well we don't have time for everyone to ride but Bella I want you to go next. I seen how you rode back there and your pretty good. So when she gets back show me what you got." Billy smiled.

I nodded my head and whispered, "I'm not even that good."

"Ok good job Kim. Bella your next..good luck." he smiled creepily. I turned around to the others giving them a smile before taking off.

"Ok Bella you can do this." I whispered to myself. I kept riding until my horse suddenly stopped.

"Whoa boy calm down." I said as he kept jumping around. Then all of a sudden these black figures came out of nowhere.

"I got her." one screamed. What the fuck was going on?

"Get your fucking hands off me." I screamed knowing that the others could hear..I hope.

"Tie the bitch up and take her to the shed." the tall one said.

"I swear to my time you mother fuckers you don't know who your dealing with. I'll kill you I swear to God I will." I screamed out.

"Hurry up and shut the bitch up." the tall one said again. "Her voice is giving me a headache."

"Let me rip your head off cause it will make you and me feel much better." I said. He punched me in the face but I heard a crack before I started laughing. "Did that hurt aww come on don't turn into a pussy now."

"That's it kill her now." he screamed pulling out his gun.

"Touch her and you will die." Someone said. I turned around to see Jared and the others not to far behind him.

"Aw and what are you gonna do? All I gotta do is pull the trigger and the bitch is dead like that." he said snapping his fingers.

"Her mate wouldn't like that." Jared smirked.

"Her mate? What are we dogs?" he laughed tears coming to his eyes.

"We are but you're not." Jared said before phasing on the spot along with the others.

"W..what it's impossible." he mumbled.

"You see nothing is impossible." I said as I finally broke free. I ran straight towards Jared and the others. "You see my friend here was right my mate wouldn't like that..would you baby?" I asked looking over his shoulder to find Paul growling and snapping his teeth. The man and his friends slowly turned around to find Paul right there.

"See you never mess with someone's mate..it's forbidden and you want to know what we do if you do?" I asked them as they slowly turn towards me.

"We kill them." I said as I phased into my wolf. The men started backing up into the trees shivering like the pussy's they are.

_"Are we really gonna kill them Sam?" Seth asked._

_"No it's forbidden but we could scare them shitless." Sam replied._

_"Yeah they might try to tell but who would ever believe them?" Leah asked._

_"Let's make the most out of it." Quil barked._

So that's what we did we ganged up on them until they finally ran away scared shitless. We phased back and Paul handed me his shirt.

"Bella are you ok?" he said as he finally pulled me into a hug. He was still shaking so I decided to calm him down by sticking my tongue down his throat.

"Don't..Ever..Leave..Me..Again." I said between kisses.

"Never." he replied kissing me back putting all his love into it.

"I think we should finally hit the road again." Quil said from his spot.

"Yeah I guess your haunted thing was actually a murder case." Emily laughed.

"I'll tell Charlie about it when we get back to the Rv." I said as we started walking back. "Hey what happen to Billy?"

"Well we kinda chained him to his barn..but he will live..just hopefully someone will stop by here in a few days." Jake laughed.

"How did you know I was missing?"

"We heard you scream." Jared said.

"He doesn't have a daughter. Cause as soon as we got to the chickens nobody was there so we waited..still nobody showed up." Sam said.

"Then I felt you and your fear." Paul said looking me in my eyes.

"Thanks guys." I smiled looking at my family the ones who would do anything for me.

"Oh great...just try not to have sex alright." Leah pleaded as we finally got to the Rv.

"No promises." Paul said as he kissed me not even letting me go...

**I know I been MIA for a few days but I had tons of homework and sorry this was a short sucky chapter. I'll try to do better next time. Well please read and review. Thanks xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7 Trouble at the club

Paul's Pov

"Come on man I know you want to." Quil said.

"No Quil were not at home we can't just do that." I explained. You see were all at the gas station getting snacks and letting everyone piss. While the girls were not in hearing distance Quil started to explain on what were doing next. He wants to go to a club filled with booze and horny fucks.

"Bro you know the girls ain't gonna go for it right?" Jake explained.

"Yeah especially Angela, poor girl can't even dance." Embry said.

"Come on guys please! Let's just let loose and enjoy it for one night." Quil begged.

"Enjoy what?" Bella asked as they started walking back to us.

"Were going to a club." Quil flat-out told them.

"Cool!" Kim shouted.

"No..not cool..I..I. don't want too." Angela said hiding under Embry's arm.

"I tried to tell you Quil."

"Please please please! Come on we took y'all to a spa, just pretty please." he cried literally getting on his knees and begging. The girls just looked at each other "silently talking".

"Dude get your ass up." Jared laughed.

"Fine we will go, but when were ready to leave you better sober up and leave." Claire said.

"Fine..." Quil mumbled.

"And if any bitch comes up to you, you can either ask them politely to move or I will come handle her..we clear?" Leah growled.

"Yes ma'am." we all said.

"Good! Ugh I am so glad we brought those dresses with us." Kim started to say as we they walked off.

"Oh and ladies, if any guy comes up to you there will be not politeness we will down right kill them." I smirked causing the girls to roll their eyes.

"Fine now let's go." Bella called out.

"Were coming were coming." Sam said.

"Are we really doing this?" Seth whispered.

"Yeah Seth, tonight you will become a man." I laughed.

"Yeah and you will lose your balls." Collin laughed.

"What do you mean?" Embry asked.

"Oh just wait and see my friend..just wait and see." Brady laughed.

Bella's Pov

"Damn this place is packed." I shouted.

"All I see are half-naked people around here." Angela shouted.

"Damn this shit hurts my ears." Jared shouted.

"Yeah who are you telling." Emily shouted right back.

"Hey let's go over there in the corner." Kim pointed to a spot where barley anyone was at.

"Yeah everyone grab a hand unless you wanna get lost." I said grabbing both Paul's and Leah's hand."

"This place smells like straight pussy." Quil laughed as we all sat down in a circle booth.

"Yeah it smells like straight up sex too." Sam said.

"Come on guys I need a drink." Quil said getting up.

"Dude we just got here." Seth said.

"You have a lot to learn Sethy." Paul laughed as he and they boys left to go get drinks.

"Come on Bella let's dance I love this song!" Kim said pulling me along.

"Why me?" I groaned.

"Because the rest need alcohol in their system but you and me..we got rhythm." she smirked pulling me to the dance floor. We started bumping and grinding along with random people then the next thing you know I let loose and start twerking on Kim.

"That's it..Go Bella." Kim laughed. Then for the next few songs we started dropping it and shit. Finally a slow song came on and I needed a break.

"Can we go sit now?" I asked.

"Yes girl my ass is killing me." she chuckled as we made are way back to the booth.

"Damn all I seen was ass." Leah laughed.

"Yeah and a lot of it." Quil laughed.

"Yeah we had to keep Paul and Jared in their seats here..." Sam said pointing to the two. All you heard was growling and the next thing you know I'm in Paul's lap.

"Little red you know you can't tease the big bas wolf." he growled in my ear.

"Come on doesn't the big bad wolf like the chase?" I moaned. Earning a growl.

"And that I do." he said licking my neck to my ear.

"Come on you two let's not start this now." Leah moaned.

"Yeah I'm ready to drink and turn up." Embry shouted.

"Cheers bitches." Kim said holding up her shot glass.

"Now Emily I know you want to dance with your cousin." Leah said pulling a groaning Emily to the dance floor.

"Here Angela drink this..it will make you feel good." Claire said holding a big glass of alcohol.

"What is it?" Angela asked.

"Just drink it damnit." Claire said. Angela downed the drink in like 10 seconds.

"Oh God give me another one." she moaned.

"Coming right up my darling." Quil chuckled before leaving.

"Damn Angela I see your about to let loose." I laughed.

"No I'm just really thirsty." she said reaching across the table and snatching the drink out of Quil's hand.

"Now slow down baby." Embry said reaching to grab the drink.

"No! I'm fine baby trust me." Angela growled.

"Damn...she acting like a beast." Collin whispered to Brady.

"Come on Bella let's go dance." Angela said pulling me up.

"Angela are you sure?" Claire asked.

"Duh now get your ass up to Claire." she said yanking Claire up.

"Angela..are you okay-" I was asking before she literally pulled me to the dance floor. Paul started growling for a second before I threw him a look saying I'm ok.

"Now let's dance." she said as she started moving.

"Ok..go Angela." Leah said as her and Emily made their way over to us.

"Damn girl you got some moves." Kim said making her way towards us.

"Yeah now dance." she said grabbing Kim and me. We all started to move are hips and ass but the next thing you know someone is pulling Angela away from me and someone else stepped in front of me.

"Um excuse you." I said leaning over his shoulder to see the rest of the girls surrounded by men to.

"Come on baby what about me and you go back to my place and spice things up." he winked grabbing my ass and pulling me towards him. I looked at are table but seen it was empty. Where the fuck did they go?

"Look here dick, I swear to my time if you won't look go of me and my friends I'm gonna kick your ass." I growled pulling away from him.

"Oh fiesty...just how I like it." he laughed pulling me towards the other men. Only if I could go wolf on his ass.

"Look at what I got guys...one lucky fish." he smirked.

"Yeah you're gonna be tuna in a minute." Leah laughed.

"What about you shut the fuck up bitch." one man said.

"So you calling my girl a female dog?" Jake asked as he came stalking towards us.

"Your lady? You sure about that buddy?" one laughed.

"Oh I'm positive..I even marked her as mine." he chuckled.

"Well I'll try to look for the mark as I'm fucking her later." the other laughed. Jake started shaking and growling than all of a sudden the rest of them started stalking towards us.

"Calm down Jake." Sam ordered.

"Yeah calm down Jake." the dude who had a hold of me laughed.

"Why are we always in sort of trouble?" I asked myself out loud.

"I don't know baby, but I'll punish you later for it." the man laughed.

"Look here fucker If you won't let go of my girl and her friends, I swear to my time I'll beat the living shit out of you." Paul growled coming to stand in front of me and the dude.

"Oh this hoe is yours? You're a lucky guy to have a lady like this." he laughed as he grabbed my boobs. I turned around and knead him in the groin.

"Let's get this straight I'm not a hoe, I'm not your baby, and if you ever touch me or any other innocent girl out there I will find you and stick your dick in a meat grinder..are we clear?" I growled. He just shook his head and cried. I looked over to the other man and gave them a look making them run.

"Are y'all ok?" Embry asked coming towards us.

"Yeah the fuckers wouldn't get the word "no" through their thick skulls." Emily said now in Sam's arms.

"I was about to kill him." Jake said kissing Leah on the head.

"I really just want to go kill him." Paul whispered in my neck.

"Yeah that was funny..I got it all on camera too." Collin laughed.

"Dude really?" Jared asked.

"Why not make memories." Collin said.

"Well what about we go have us a few more drinks and then go park for the night." Quil suggested. So that's how it all went for the night. We drinked and drinked and I didn't even remember what had happen when I woke up.

"What happen?" I asked Paul as we woke up naked on the floor.

"Shit...I don't know." he said as he covered me up with a blanket.

"What the fuck?" Quil shouted waking everyone else up.

"Shh dude talk quietly." Embry said.

"I..I got a fuckin tattoo." Quil cried.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I got a tattoo on my ass!" he growled.

"How in the hell did that happen?" Paul chuckled.

"Do you think I fucking know?" Quil growled.

"Dude it's a freaking My Little Pony." Jake laughed. We all looked at Quil's ass before dyeing out laughing.

"Oh I can't breathe." Emily laughed.

"Dude we all smell like alcohol." Kim said.

"Yeah how did we get that drunk? I mean it was regular alcohol." I asked.

"Who knows bro...I remember Angela drinking up a storm though." Jared laughed.

"I don't even remember anything.." Angela whispered.

"Not even the part where those men grabbed us?" Emily questioned.

"No what men?" Angela asked.

"Long story, we'll tell you on the road." Claire yawned. It was quite for the next few minutes as everyone tried to fully wake up.

"Hey why are you guys naked?" Quil asked finally coming out of his tattoo trance.

"We were wondering the same thing my friend."Paul said before falling back on the pillows. I kept thinking what in the hell happened last night?

**Sorry I haven't been updating guys. I'm going to keep trying to update now. Please read and review oh and go check out my new story I'm working on it's called, "Re-Living the past." But thanks for being patient!**


End file.
